1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which generates a bit clock and a method of generating the bit clock, and more particularly, to an apparatus which generates a bit clock synchronized with digital data generated by a digital data generating system and a method of generating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system that generates digital data, such as a disk driver, generates a bit clock synchronized with the digital data generated thereby and uses the generated bit clock for internal signal processing. For example, the disk driver generates the bit clock synchronized with the digital data and uses the generated bit clock for a decoding operation.
However, in a conventional apparatus to generate the bit clock the digital data having an error is not considered. Thus, if the digital data has the error, the generated bit clock also can include the error.
For example, in the case of the disk drive, if scratches, fingerprints, or dust are on a disk, data reproduced from the disk may include the error. If the generated bit clock includes the error due to the generation of the reproduced data having the error, a reproduced signal from the disc drive may include the error, even after a decoder included in the disk drive performs error correction on the reproduced data having the error.